


After the Tone

by laquearia



Series: Repeating History [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Angst, Drabble, I am incapable of writing anything else besides angst, M/M, Might become longer, Prequel to larger story, Voicemail Fic, break-ups, fan requested, hella angst, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laquearia/pseuds/laquearia
Summary: [Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. KATSUKI YUURI is not available. Please leave your message after the tone, or hang up and try again later.]Yuuri? Yuuri, it’s Viktor. Please pick up the phone. I don’t know where you are and Yurio said you didn’t show up for practice this morning. I’m worried about you. I have to talk to you before the free skate this afternoon, all right? It’s important.Just... please call me back. I love you.(In which Yuuri gets seventh place at the Olympics and doesn't handle it very well.)





	After the Tone

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my other story "We Were Born to Repeat History", that's totally fine. You don't need a whole lot of background for this drabble. Just know that Viktor and Yuuri are at the 2018 Olympics in PyeongChang when this happens, Yuuri fucks up his free skate (as does Viktor because he's fighting with Yuuri and it puts him in a bad mental space), and Yuuri doesn't handle the loss well. They end up breaking up that night after the medal ceremony (due to a myriad of reasons), but my other story is all about the Beijing Olympics and how they get back together; the break-up is told through little bits and pieces along the way, so this is just filling in some of the mystery surrounding their separation. My fans simply wanted some more snapshots of what happened in PyeongChang, and I'm delivering. 
> 
> Enjoy! Don't cry! (And yes, the lack of quotation marks is intentional. Don't panic.)

 

_[Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. KATSUKI YUURI is not available. Please leave your message after the tone, or hang up and try again later.]_

 

Yuuri? Yuuri, it’s Viktor. _Please_ pick up the phone. I don’t know where you are and Yurio said you didn’t show up for practice this morning. I’m worried about you. I have to talk to you before the free skate this afternoon, all right? It’s important.

Just... please call me back. I love you.

 

* * *

_[Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. KATSUKI YUURI is not available. Please leave your message after the tone, or hang up and try again later.]_

 

Okay, I’m really starting to panic now. The free skate is starting in an hour and you’re still MIA. Why isn’t your phone on? If you get this before I find you, call me back. Or better yet, just show up to perform and we can argue about it later. I love you.

 

* * *

_[Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. KATSUKI YUURI is not available. Please leave your message after the tone, or hang up and try again later.]_

 

Katsudon? Where the hell are you? Viktor’s, like, freaking the fuck out and you’re supposed to skate soon. Get your ass over to Gangneung or face my wrath at the banquet, asshole. I mean it.

 

* * *

_[Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. KATSUKI YUURI is not available. Please leave your message after the tone, or hang up and try again later.]_

 

Yuuri, call me back. I don’t want to leave things like this. I know you’re mad, but… please. Don’t do this to yourself. Seventh place at the Olympics isn’t the end of the world, I promise.

I love you.

 

* * *

_[Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. KATSUKI YUURI is not available. Please leave your message after the tone, or hang up and try again later.]_

 

Stop sending me to voicemail, _please._ We can work this out, all right? I know we can. We always do. Just give me a chance, at least.

 

* * *

_[Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. KATSUKI YUURI is not available. Please leave your message after the tone, or hang up and try again later.]_

 

You’re not the only one who left down their country, you know.

 

* * *

_[Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. KATSUKI YUURI is not available. Please leave your message after the tone, or hang up and try again later.]_

 

I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left that last message. I’m just freaking out and I can’t find you anywhere and it’s really getting late. You didn’t fly back home, did you? Please tell me you didn’t.

Tell me _anything_.

 

* * *

_[Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. KATSUKI YUURI is not available. Please leave your message after the tone, or hang up and try again later.]_

 

I’ve searched the village from top to bottom since the medal ceremony and I still can’t find you. I’m really starting to worry you’ve been kidnapped or murdered, Yuuri. At least send me a text. I love you.

 

* * *

_[Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. KATSUKI YUURI is not available. Please leave your message after the tone, or hang up and try again later.]_

 

We really shouldn’t have watched that Liam Neeson movie before we came to PyeongChang. Call me.

 

* * *

_[Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. KATSUKI YUURI is not available. Please leave your message after the tone, or hang up and try again later.]_

 

You’re ignoring me. I don’t blame you. I’d ignore me, too. Still, at least send me _some_ kind of sign that you’re okay—I can’t take not knowing. I love you.

 

* * *

_[Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. KATSUKI YUURI is not available. Please leave your message after the tone, or hang up and try again later.]_

 

You were right, by the way. About what you said in the kiss and cry. You were right about everything.

Please call me, Yuuri. I need to know you’re okay.

 

* * *

_[Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. KATSUKI YUURI is not available. Please leave your message after the tone, or hang up and try again later.]_

 

Mila said she saw you get in an elevator to go up to our room half an hour ago, so I’m on my way up there right now. If you listen to this before I get there, please don’t leave, not until we’ve at least had a chance to talk this over. We can work through this, okay, Yuuri? I know we can.

I love you so much. Please, _please_ wait for me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a heaping dose of angst and some answered questions, check out the story that follows this one. Bring tissues and your favorite therapist--you'll need them.
> 
> If you liked this, let me know. I can always add some more voicemails from Viktor after the break-up and make those especially soul-crushing, if you want. Love you all.


End file.
